


Presents from the lake

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean and Sam are working a case, and Dean decided to take a nap in the lake. He doesn't know some exquisite creature is watching him and admiring him in secret.





	Presents from the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another prompt from my friend love-neve-dies in Tumblr. He asked me Nymph!Castiel giving Dean Winchester some nature gifts. I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to follow me.on Tumblr, i'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Enjoy the nature, Sam…this case is… just a ghost we need to find out where his bones are…”said Dean, stretching his legs and arms on the grass, Sam offered him a bitch face with a bitch glance. They were enjoying the sight of a beautiful lake, it looked like a gorgeous picture. Like a real dream. 

Sam cleared his throat, “I know is easy, Dean, but we need to find the right place and burn the right bones.” The younger brother said to him, and he came back to his laptop. 

Dean closed his eyes in the precise moment a couple of eyes were watching at him with curiosity. It was an ancient and beautiful creature, a naiad, he was submerged in the water, staring at the older brother as if he was the most interesting thing on Earth. Then Dean yawned, and Castiel was afraid of that behavior, and he entered entirely on the water. But the human just turned him on his back to take a good nap. So when the maids, named Castiel, saw it. He returned to his “stalk position”.

Castiel was enchanted by the human, and he wanted him to stay there… he didn’t know how to do it. So he saw Sam standing up, going to get something from the Impala, and it was his opportunity… he took a beautiful water flower, one, tow, three… and he made a crown… and put the crown on Dean's head… very carefully, Castiel didn’t want him to wake up… he just take a minute, observing the beauty of that human. 

Sam was returning with more books and he saw his brother wearing that flower crown. He frowned, but his lips formed a very mocking smile.

“Wake up princess.” Said Sam, moving his brother by his shoulders.  
Dean opened his eyes with a grumpy face, “What the… why did you call me like that?”he asked, sitting. Sam pointed Dean's head.

“Princess wears crowns as yours.” He said laughing. 

Dean touched his head, “What is this…? What…?”he was amazed when he discovered the flowers crown. “Son of a bitch!” he screamed, Sam was still laughing.

“Why did you put this shit on my head?” yelled Dean, but Sam, trying to stop laughing, said…

“I didn’t…I thought you…”

“I didn’t… there’s someone else here…” Dean said standing up, and touching his gun by instinct.  
Sam was worried too, both of them looking at differents directions. But the saw nothing.

“There’s nobody else here, Dean… maybe we should ce back to the mothel, we need to keep searching.” Ordered Sam,and Dean followed him, but he heard a voice like a whisper…

“Dean…” 

He turned around, he watched the calm water of the lake, and frowned… he would swear the voice had came from there. But there was nothing, so he shook his head and went inside his car.

He woke up that morning and he had water flowers all over his body. He gave a jump like a crazy man, screaming, “WHAT THE HELL??!!!”  
Sam gave a jump too. “Dean! What…??” but then he saw it. “Again?? What??”

“I don’t know… someone entered in this room and…” Dean was trying to give some coherent meaning to all that. Sam looked very confused, and then Dean remembered something. “You stay here.” The older ordered, dressing himself with the quickness of a ray.

“Where are you going? We need to search for…”

“I trust you, Sammy, I just need to check something.” He just said and disappeared clossi g the door.

Dean arrived to the lake, and standing in front of it, he started to said out loud…

“Ok! I know you are there! Come out right now and face me you son of a bitch delivery boy from the flower shop crap!!!”

“Didn’t you like it?” he heard a voice behind him, and he turned around in a jump, then he saw it. Standing right there, the most beautiful man he've ever saw. He was dressed in light blue, with a kind of large tunic, and his messy black hair had a flowers crown, just as the one he had yesterday. His eyes were so blue, and intense, Dean was like captured by them, and his lips so pink and delicious, what was he thinking? He was mad with this…. Creature or wherever! Dean! Come back to Earth!

“I… you… this… what…” oh, what an idiot, he was babbling, where was that fucking button that make a person to recover his brain and talk properly.

The beauty in front of him tilted his head, and his eyes were confused, now he looked more beautiful than ever. Dean swallowed. What was him?

“I’m confused… I think you will enjoy my gifts… beacuse you enjoyed this place …”said Castiel, still looking at him with those gorgeous eyes.  
It was a hot day. A very hot one. Or it was just Dean feeling hot. Watching a hot man.  
Castiel.looked sad now, because his dumb mouth wasn’t answering any question.

“So-sorry…” said Dean, and he cleared his throat, “I did… I did like it is just…I … didn’t know who…”

“My name is Castiel. I’m a nymph. This is my home.” The creature answered, and Dean could swear, not even the sun was that bright as Castiel’s smile.

“I’m… Dean Winchester… I’m a hunter.” He answered, almost automatically, Castiel approached him, and his faces were inches from each other.

“I like you. You are honest.” Said Castiel, and Dean felt naked. He was breathing, he thought he was breathing, was he breathing? “What are you hunting?”

“ A..gho…ghost.” answered Dean, still hypnotized with Castiel’s proximity. “Is a bad one… his name is Harold Dorne.”

“Oh… I know him, that human killed himself in this lake… his bones are here.” Said Cas.  
“Really?” asked Dean blinking excited, “Beacuse I really need to burn those bones.”  
Cas tilted his head again, and Dean felt he could lose it so easily and kiss him right now.  
Cas moved his right arm, and a the bones were out in a second. “Here.” The nymph said. Dean walked towards those bones.  
“Thank you.” He went to his car, he didn’t notice he was being followed by the curious creature, he turned around with the salt and the gasoline, and he found Cas so, so close. Again the heart beagn to race.  
“What an interesting collection of hunting stuff… mut be a very exciting life.” Observed Castiel,Dean stared at CAS eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again.

“Yes… well… is … kind of…” and he cleared his throat again, walking to the bones, he burnt them. “Case closed. Sam will be happy.”

“Sam is your brother?” asked the nymph. Dean smiled at him.

“Yes.”  
“You’ll be going now you did your job…” said Castiel, with sadness in his eyes.  
Dean's heart ached.

“Yes… we have work to do …” then something came out from his mouth as if he was possesed, “Do you want to join us? You could be a great hunter.”

Dean didn’t know why he said those words, but when he saw Castiel’s smile, he felt happy he said it.

“I would love it.” Responded the creature, and immediately after that, he took Dean by the neck, and kissed him softly, Dean was frozen. Castiel cut the kiss.  
“Now we are bonded. You'll be my partner for life.” The nymph was talking with such a innocence, that Dean couldn’t help it, he took him by the hips and kissing him again, this time very passionate. Then their eyes met again.

“What was that?” asked the nymph, smiling shyly, Dean smirked.

“That was a “yes.” He said.


End file.
